


Never Again

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Series: Drunken GOM [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kuroko's Birthday!, M/M, More Drunk GOM, Murasakibara not the only one sober this time, Not Beta Read, Thanks for the over 1000 views!, Why is it so much fun to write Drunk GOM?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko's Birthday has come, and the GOM are having a get together/Birthday party for him.  What he doesn't expect is to find out just what happens at these get togethers that he can sometimes never remember, and the second (or third) reason why he never wants to have a birthday party again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why it is so much fun writing the GOM drunk... But it is.
> 
> Happy Birthday Kuroko! Sorry to put you through this... (Not!~)

Kuroko stared at the phone is his hand with a small frown. Yet again, it was time for another Generation of Miracles get together. Though Akashi had seemed extremely forceful in the conversation they just had, that he especially could not miss this particular get together.

“Tetsuya, you okay? What did Akashi say?”

Kagami asked, having waited patiently for his boyfriend to say something for the past minute. Kuroko turned his attention to the other.

“Akashi-kun has made it very clear that I am to attend the next Generation of Miracles get together.”

Kagami’s eyebrows furrowed into a look of confusion.

“Any reason why?”

He asked, only to get a shrug from Kuroko.

“Is there a birthday soon?”

Another shrug.

“Tetsuya… Why are you just shrugging?”

“Because, Taiga, you are the one who keeps track of important dates.”

Kagami gave the other a stare of questioning.

“Why do you trust me so much with that?”

“Because… Your mind works on dates. Especially when we were going to have basketball games.”

Kagami shook his head at Kuroko’s logic, but decided against saying anything. Kuroko had the look on his face that was just daring him to argue, and if he did, he knew he would be couched. Instead he decided to ask a much safer question.

“So when is the get together being held?”

“Tomorrow at Murasakibara-kun and Himuro-kun’s house.” Kagami’s eyebrows furrowed again. “And Tatsuya actually agreed to it?”

Kuroko gave the other a blank stare. Kagami sighed.

“Yeah, I get it. Who goes against Akashi’s orders right?”

Kuroko nodded.

“Glad you have finally learned that, Taiga.”

“Hey! I was just trying to make a point that Tatsuya-…”

“Taiga, you’re too loud. It’s late. Let’s get our overnight bags ready for tomorrow and then go to bed.”

“…Fine.”

* * *

 

The next day, Kuroko and Kagami found themselves standing in front of the tall front door of Murasakibara and Himuro’s house.

“Well… I guess we just knock?”

Kagami questioned looking over at Kuroko who nodded and reached out a hand, doing just that. Then the two waited. After a minute or two, the door finally opened, and a large shadow was cast over Kuroko and Kagami.

“Ah… Kuro-chin, Kaga-chin… You’re early... We haven’t finished setting up yet.”

Murasakibara drawled, looking down at the two who both had a look of confusion crossing their faces.

“Atsushi, you weren’t supposed to say anything.”

Himuro called, before he too appeared in the doorway.

“Sorry Muro-chin, but it’s too late now…”

“Setting up for what Tatsuya?” Kagami asked, cutting off Himuro before he could respond to Murasakibara.

“Just general set up.”

Himuro said quickly, trying to divert the conversation. Before realizing that Kuroko was nowhere to be seen.

“Uh… Taiga… Atsushi… Where did Kuroko-san go?”

He questioned looking between his brother and his boyfriend.

“Ara… I think he slipped past me.”

Murasakibara said, looking at the space he had left besides him.

“Shit!”

Himuro shouted before turning to run back into the house leaving Murasakibara and Kagami standing at the front door looking amused and shocked.

* * *

 

Kuroko stared at the room in front of him with a small glare of annoyance.

“Akashi-kun… I humbly refuse to be here.”

He stated, one hand going up to yank down one of the streamers.

“Tetsuya, I humbly decline your refusal.”

Akashi calmly responded grabbing the teal haired boy’s arm and dragging him over to the couch in the middle of the room.

“You are here earlier than we expected, however.”

He muttered before looking over at Himuro who had made his entrance.

“Tatsuya, you are on Tetsuya watch in repentance for letting him in.”

Himuro sighed at that and made his way into the room, to where the couch was located. Behind him Murasakibara and Kagami were making their way into the living room.

* * *

 

It was about eight thirty when the rest of the Generation of Miracles along with their partners showed up. Each one, as soon as they entered the living room, giving their own birthday wishes. The entire time it was going on, however, Kuroko sat blank faced on the couch, though if his aura was anything to go by, he was not pleased.

“Come on Tetsu, lighten up.”

Aomine sighed after about ten minutes of awkward silence had taken hold in the room.

“I did not need this.”

Kuroko responded giving his ex-light a quick, dark look.

“But you’re already here Kurokocchi, you might as well enjoy yourself.”

Kise chimed in, giving the tealette a large smile.

“No, Kise-kun, I don’t have to.”

Another dark look.

“Kuro-chin is being a spoil sport.”

Murasakibara. “Murasakibara-kun, I am merely showing my displeasure.”

Dark look. “Oho-asa did say that Aquarius would be difficult to please today.”

Midorima.

“Midorima-kun, please don’t attribute how I feel to my horoscope.”

Dark look.

“What if we played a drinking game?”

Kagami finally asked drawing all attention to him. Akashi sighed.

“Is that all these get togethers are good for?”

Kuroko thought about it for a moment, while Murasakibara gave a small sigh and a pitiful look to Himuro, who merely patted his arm.

“If we do that… I’m going to be the only one sober.”

The purple haired man muttered, drawing Kuroko’s attention to him.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing Kuro-chin… Nothing at all.”

* * *

 

Chaos… That was the sight that Kuroko was seeing at this exact moment. Never before had he thought that it was possible. Not long after he had agreed to humor the others with a drinking game, did he find out what Murasakibara meant by being the only one sober… Except for the fact that he and Himuro were also still sober.

“Aomine, I will not ask you again! Cuddle with me!”

Kise demanded grabbing the tanned man’s arm and dragging him over to him.

“But Kise… I don’t wanna…”

Aomine whined trying to pull away from the other with a pout.

“You will dammit!”

Aomine ended up in Kise’s arms. A little ways away Kagami was covering his ears and complaining about how loud everyone was. And further away than that, Takao was locking Midorima into the coat closet. All the while Akashi was skipping around the room chiding everyone, but being ignored.

“This happens every time.”

Murasakibara’s voice said from Kuroko’s side causing the teal haired man to look up at him.

“Every time?”

He questioned, sure he had heard wrong.

“Every time. Muro-chin usually is asleep by this point, and you usually are calling Kagami a wimp as you down your sixth or seventh bottle of beer. For someone so tiny… You can sure drink a lot Kuro-chin.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened slightly at this while Murasakibara lifted one of his feet up and grabbed his slipper. The move seemed so practiced, that Kuroko was not even shocked when the giant threw the slipper, hitting Midorima in the face as the other started to emerge from the closet.

“I’m sorry for all the trouble we have ever caused you Murasakibara-kun…”

Kuroko apologized, ignoring the height comment, after the giant nodded at the direct hit he had made. At that point, Himuro was making his way back into the room from the kitchen where he had retreated to after Akashi’s personality change.

“Atsushi, is it safe for me to be out here?”

He questioned, keeping his eyes wearily trained on the chaos.

“It should be. Once Ki-chin has Mine-chin, he usually calms down... Aka-chin is harmless right now… Mido-chin will most likely continue to pursue Kao-chin until he pins him somewhere and has sex with him… Kaga-chin just needs to be taken to a quiet room… And for once Kuro-chin is sober…”

Came the purple haired man’s response, which had Kuroko wondering how many times this had happened for the other to remember the set routine.

“I can take care of Taiga.”

Himuro sighed, thanking his lucky stars that this scene was not going to get worse. Seeing/Overhearing it on Skype was one thing, seeing it in person was a whole other court. From there the rest of the night was spent quarreling the drunken GOM and partners by a nonchalant Murasakibara and traumatized Kuroko (though he would never admit this… Ever). As this went on, Kuroko couldn’t help but think, that this was going the second reason he never wanted to have a birthday party planned for him again, the first being that Kagami could never get the hint he just wanted to stay at home and cuddle with him... Ever…  Or being interrupted before he could even suggest the idea to the other...  Never mind this was going to be reason number three.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
